


Patience

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fear, Fondling, Groping, M/M, Slash, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron craves his mate's blood, but Optimus just can't seem to get over his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Optimus shivered as the dark servos roamed over his body, groping and stroking over his sensitive armor. He gripped the other's shoulders tightly as his devious glossa flicked out and laved over his neck cables.  
  
"Me-Megatron…" he whimpered out.   
  
The tyrannical mech laughed. "So eager, aren't we, little one?" His large servos dropped down to his aft and groped it, making the younger mech squeak and buck against him. He laughed again. "Don't worry… I shall oblige you… Especially when you smell so… so delicious."  
  
Optimus stiffened as he heard his lover hiss, scraping his sharp fangs over his neck cables and barely pressing down on the sweet metal. "NO!" he cried out in a panic, shoving away from the vampire and pressed against the wall.  
  
The whole room turned silent for a moment as Optimus stared at his lover fearfully, clamping a servo over where his lover just tried to bite him. He was trembling and he could hear his spark pounding hard against his chassis. He pressed back against the wall even more.   
  
Megatron stared at him for a few kliks before shaking his helm furiously, hiding his fangs again as he rolled his optics, walking away from the bot and sitting down on the berth, obviously frustrated with the fact that his lover wouldn't let him have a taste.  
  
Optimus flinched slightly at the dark, angry aura emitting from him. He felt guilty, but he couldn't help it. It was a fear of his to be bitten, as he had seen his friend be devoured by a vampire when he was just a sparkling. It was a traumatic fear that would not go away, no matter how much he loved and trusted Megatron.   
  
Still, it was a need and a desire of a vampire. They needed another's energon to live and when a vampire had a mate, they only wanted to drink the blood of their beloved. Of course that was no exception to the vampire leader, but Optimus just couldn't do it. He had seen his friend be attacked and bitten so viciously, that crazed vampire draining the blood and eventually the life out of him. Optimus knew Megatron wouldn't kill him, but the thought of the bite was frightening. He just couldn't let him.  
  
It didn't make the guilt go away, though.   
  
He walked over to his mate and stood in front of him, looking at his pedes. "Megatron… I'm sorry, but I just can't. Every time I see your fangs and think about you biting me… I remember what happened."  
  
"I would never hurt you, Optimus," he growled, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, resting his helm at his abdomen. "You're not food to me. You're my mate."  
  
The smaller mech blushed at the comment.  
  
"I want to taste you so badly, little one," he whispered softly, his servos slowly beginning to travel up and down his back, making his mortal mate shiver at the touch. "Your scent drives me insane with need… Just like the time we had first met."  
  
Optimus laughed once. "If I recall the first time we met, you had your henchmen kidnap me and you forced me to be your mate since you had been watching me for vorns."  
  
"But I've never hurt you."  
  
He let out a heavy intake at that as it was true. Though at the beginning things were tense, Megatron did not hurt him. Sure, he kept him locked away but he never hurt him. He wasn't sure when, but due to Megatron's behavior toward him, Optimus had fallen hard for the tyrant, though he still feared being bitten and the rest of the vampire community.  
  
Megatron was just special in a way, he guessed.   
  
"I know you haven't," he said softly, rubbing Megatron's helm. "But… I just can't…"  
  
He huffed. "I know you can't. And that is why I will wait. However… because I cannot feed from you, I'm turning to others for their energon, something I don't enjoy doing since I already have you."  
  
Optimus flinched, feeling guilty again. He didn't like his mate feeding on others as it was considered an intimate thing once a vampire had a mate, but the idea of being bitten was just too much. He was glad that the tyrant was patient with him, if no one else or otherwise Optimus would've been forced to have his blood drunken a long time ago.   
  
"I… I'm sorry."  
  
Megatron kissed his chassis. "No, little one… I will wait for you. A trauma like yours doesn't go away so quickly. I must warn you though… I can't hold back forever as you're just too delicious. Remember that."  
  
Optimus nodded, titling up his helm and pressing their lips together, the tyrant's servos falling to his aft and fondling with the delicate metal.   
  
Once again, Optimus thanked Primus for giving him a mate that had patience, even if it was wearing thin.


End file.
